exosquadfandomcom-20200213-history
Winfield
Admiral Winfield was the commander of the Exofleet. History Winfield was a career ExoTrooper who had roots in the Exofleet dating back before the Neosapien Revolt of 2069 A.D. Winfield fought in the Neosapien Revolt as an E-frame pilot in the first generation of E-Frame technology. The revolt ended shortly after Winfield captured a Neosapien soldier on Mars by the name of Phaeton. By means of persuasive interrogation, Phaeton revealed the name of the revolt’s leader, Marsala, as well as the location of their command center. In one swift motion, the ExoFleet captured Marsala and the senior ranking Neosapien officers in a surprise attack. The revolt ended with few reparations including a disarmament treaty where all Neosapiens were banned from the right to possess a firearm. Winfield, over the next 50 years, rose to the rank of Admiral, making him the most senior ranking military officer in the ExoFleet. Winfield was a very respectable man and a strong leader. He stayed true to his “Exo-Jockey” roots, as termed by Captain Marcus, often opting to go with his ExoSquads in the point of attack rather than the ExoFleet’s battleships. He was not the best strategist, for instance in the Battle of Enceladus where Winfield himself was severely injured. He also unintentionally neglected the Earth and Venus Resistance in the beginning of the war, but he always learned from his mistakes and moved forward. He was open to opinions of tactics and if you conveyed a sound argument, even though he may have not agreed, he would trust you and let you lead. One example was allowing Jonas Simbacca to have the fleet to cloak rather than retreat in their initial moments of the Third Battle of Venus when they learned that the GRAF Shield was still operational. After the war, Admiral Winfield had immediately retired. He was one of a few people who fought and survived through the Neosapien Revolt, the Pirate Clans War, and the Neosapien War. After three wars and witnessing devastating amounts of destruction, Winfield returned to Wyoming to work and live on a horse ranch where he is now known on the ranch as “Wynn”. Episode Appearances *Episode 01: "Pirate Scourge" *Episode 02: "Seeds of Deception" *Episode 03: "Hidden Terrors" *Episode 04: "Blitzkrieg" *Episode 05: "Resist!" *Episode 07: "A Traitor Among Us" *Episode 08: "Scorched Venus" *Episode 09: "Sabotage" *Episode 10: "Abandoned" *Episode 11: "The Brood" *Episode 12: "Betrayal" *Episode 13: "Defying Olympus" *Episode 14: "The Gathering" *Episode 15: "The Embassy" *Episode 16: "Pirate's Ransom" *Episode 17: "Ultimate Weapon" *Episode 18: "Expendable" *Episode 20: "The Last Man" *Episode 22: "Inner Dark" *Episode 24: "The First Step" *Episode 27: "Behind the Shield" *Episode 28: "Venus Rising" *Episode 29: "Miracle" *Episode 30: "Under the Skin" *Episode 31: "Ultimatum" *Episode 35: "Fire Ship" *Episode 36: "Martian Luck" *Episode 37: "The Lost Patrol" *Episode 42: "Trial by Combat" *Episode 44: "The Price of Courage" *Episode 47: "One Small Step" *Episode 48: "Fifth Column" *Episode 49: "The Last Jump" *Episode 50: "The Night Before Doomsday' *Episode 51: "Abandon Hope" *Episode 52: "Beyond Chaos" Category:Exofleet